Beowulf
( ) | affiliation = Galactic Empire | flag-officer = Mittermeyer | type = Battleship | purpose = Flagship (Mittermeyer Fleet) | length = 988 metres | width = 242 metres | height = 248 metres | armament = 6 forward cannons 20 port cannons 20 starboard cannons | crew = 954 | status = Active }} The (Japanese: 人狼) was the Imperial flagship of Admiral Wolfgang Mittermeyer. Service history Alliance–Imperial War The Beowulf s first campaign as the head of the Mittermeyer Fleet was in Reinhard von Lohengramm's campaign to defeat the Free Planets Alliance's invasion of Imperial space in , defeating the 9th Fleet in the Alviss System. At the subsequent Battle of Amritsar Starzone, the Beowulf s port hull was damaged by fire from the 13th Fleet. ( ). Imperial Civil War The Beowulf served at the forefront of Lohengramm's campaign against the Lippstadt League in the Imperial Civil War in , including defeating the fleet of Staden, and spearheading the effort to capture Rentenberg Fortress. In particular, the Beowulf was instrumental in drawing the main rebel forces out of Geiersburg Fortress, where they were decisvely defeated. ( ) Invasion of the Alliance With the resumption of hostilities against the Alliance, the Beowulf was engaged in the major battles of to , with Mittermeyer battling elements of the Yang Fleet in the aftermath of the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn, and forming the spearhead of the massive fleet that invaded the Fezzan Corridor and conquered Fezzan. ( ) Following the takeover of Fezzan, the Beowulf fought at the Battle of Rantemario, with the Mittermeyer Fleet forming the centre of Lohengramm's battle formation. Opening the battle with a charge, the sight of the Beowulf caused the Alliance Fleet to launch a panicked attack. ( ) In the lead-up to the Battle of Vermilion in , Mittermeyer took his fleet to an Alliance supply base in the Eleuthera Starzone, in accordance with Lohengramm's plan. On the advice of Hildegard von Mariendorf, Mittermeyer then joined the Reuenthal Fleet in attacking Heinessen to force an Alliance surrender. As a demonstration, the Beowulf destroyed the Strategical Planning Centre. ( ) Second Alliance-Imperial War The Beowulf re-opened hostilities later in , leading its fleet in an attack on Planet Lusiana. It also participated at the Battle of Marr-Adetta Starzone in January , charging in the late stages of the battle to split the forces of Fleet Admiral Bewcock in two. During the Battle of the Corridor in May , the Beowulf suffered damage to its starboard hull, resulting in an erroneous report that Mittermeyer had been killed. The report was soon proven false, but the damage sustained forced Mittermeyer to withdraw from the front lines. ( ) Reuenthal's Rebellion & The Battle of Shiva The Beowulf led the Mittermeyer Fleet against Fleet Admiral Reuenthal's rebel forces in late at the Second Battle of Rantemario, and then the final Battle of Shiva in mid . ( ) Design The Beowulf is very similar to the Tristan in design, reflecting the friendship between Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal, the 'twin stars' of Reinhard von Lohengramm's Admiralty. Gallery File:Beowulf prow.jpg|Prow ( ) File:Beowulf rear.jpg|Stern ( ) File:Beowulf starboard.jpg|Starboard ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (last appearance) Name variations *'Beowulf' (DVD subtitles) *'Beiowolf' (LD subtitles) *'人狼' (LD/DVD subtitles - Japanese) Licensed Sources At the very rear of the ship was a pair of domes underneath the central engine. This was a laser system used to dispose of waste heat. The Tristan had a similar system, but mounted 1 large unit as compared to the 2 smaller units on the Beowulf. ( ) Background information The name Beowulf is derived from the Old English heroic epic poem of the same name. There is a divergence in meaning from the Japanese kanji 人狼 means "werewolf". Apocrypha Fleet File Collection The Beowulf is included as a model (with both Goldenbaum and Goldenlöwe markings) in . In a 'Reader Memo' it is mentioned that it was decided during the making of the series that the Beowulf would have straight hull lines to reflect Mittermeyer's character while similarly the Tristan would reflect Reuenthal's "sexy" image with more curved hull lines, evoking the curved contours of a woman's body. Category:Imperial vessels